


Just when I look at you

by florgi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gryles, Idk what more to tag here, Larry Mentioned (past relationship), M/M, One Shot, This thing gave me man feelings while writing it, angsty, stimshaw, this is kind of sad but sweet at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's broken, scared and alone. Nick is worried for his friend in a way he can't understand. Harry might be falling for him, Nick might be falling too. But both are terrified to be catched. </p><p>“Nick? What are you doing here?” </p><p>“I was just chilling outside in the snow and suddenly thought ‘Hey I should go and see my friend Harry, he’s surely having the time of his life’. What d’you think Harry, uh?”</p><p>“I’m ok. You can hear me. Now leave please. I... I want to be alone, okay?”</p><p>“You’re not ok, Harry. Don’t fucking try to fool me with that. I want to know you’re not going to do something stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>(I'm the worst at making summaries, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just when I look at you

**Author's Note:**

> "Phone rings, don't wanna pick it up. I'm so scared I'm gonna say to much. Tiptoeing around your questions, why you gotta dig so deep?" Love me for me, Cher Lloyd 
> 
> The tittle is a line from the song "Catch me" by Demi Lovato. This is my first time writting in English, have mercy please.

_“And I can see this unravelling_

_Your love is where I’m falling_

_So please don’t catch me...”_

Hell.

That was what his life had turned to over the last month and he couldn’t take it anymore. It was too much for him, too much for anyone.

Harry always knew that the day he’d decided to come out it was going to be a rough path to go through. He knew it, and thought that he had became strong enough to face it... but in fact, he hadn’t.

He left the empty cup of tea on the black coffee table in front of the sofa and lay down closing his eyes, wishing he could just fall asleep and forget everything for a while. But he wasn’t that lucky, and even though he tried his bests, the sound of the mobile phone ringing over and over and over kept him awake.

After another seven missed-calls Harry finally gave up and decided to make himself another cup of tea.

As the water started boiling he searched for his favourite mug, the one with a silly draw of a llama that Gemma had bought him in her last holidays in Peru, and finally seat down on the kitchen counter, trying to block words and pictures from the previous night.

But as soon as Harry remembered the interview, he couldn’t stop the waterfall of jokes, insults, and people laughing at him that came to his mind. He remembered those voices calling him “faggot” and making fun of his tears. Nothing in his life could ever be compared with the horrible feeling of being humiliated in the worst way and not having a chance to answer their mean jokes.

“Damn, Harry. Man up. Don’t fucking cry again” His hand whipped violently the few tears rolling down his face and he bit his bottom lip.

Suddenly, the day when all his drama started came to his mind, clear as it was just happening in front of his eyes. He could remember how he felt, the voices in his head trying to stop him and the ones saying that that was the best for him. He could see himself sitting in his sofa as any other day, but knowing well that that wasn’t just “another day”. His hands were shaking as he typed those tweets that would set a before and after in his life. And those words still remind in his head after almost a month.

_@Harry_Styles_

_There had been too many ‘what if?’ in my life... Think is time to cross one out of the list._

_@Harry_Styles_

_I’m gay. I thought you deserved to know it from myself._

And then the end of the world.

Or just that seemed to be for Harry. Because by the next day the sky was falling down over his head and the hateful tweets and terrible critics came in thousands and hurt him like a million of knives.

Of course he had his friends, his family, and obviously Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis... but it was still one of the worst experience of his entire -and short- life. He wasn’t prepared for that, he didn’t even imagine that it was going to hurt that bad to see so many people judging him just because he said he loved men.

“You’re such an idiot.” Harry muttered as he wrapped the mug close to his face so he could felt the warmth of the tea and his relaxing and delicious smell.

Back to his spot on the sofa he sipped a bit of his tea and then decided to check how many calls had received in the last hour.

Twenty-three missed calls and over fifty text messages and he didn’t even bother to check his twitter.

Harry knew he should answer someone, maybe Liam or Paul. They were all just worried about him and wanted to know if he was ok. But the truth was that he wasn’t. Harry was destroyed, ripped out, death inside, whatever you’d like to name it. He had never felt this kind of depression, not even when he realized that Louis didn’t love him anymore.

And yet again, he was reminiscing all those old days, back at X Factor when everything was easier and way simpler. When they were still dating and love each other with the innocence that comes with your first love. Back at the days when they could snog messily in the dressing rooms and secretly cuddle on Harry’s bed, having meaningless conversations until three am and then falling asleep in each other arms.

Harry’s eyes started claiming in need to let out all the tears that he was holding back with all his strength. He’d had once promised himself he wasn’t going to cry for Louis anymore. But the flashes of that perfect past where even more painful than the ones from their fights, because Harry still missed those loving days more than anything and couldn’t bring himself to think that there wasn’t a chance to go back to that.

“Stop it you fool.” The tea was already cold, and without him noticing it, the tears had started rolling down his face leaving wet lines in his cheeks. “He’s with Eleanor. They’re in love. Louis is happy with her. Why do you have to be this selfish? Why can’t I just be happy for them, for my best-friend.”

His entire body shivered under the pressure of the feelings burning in his chest. No, he couldn’t accept that Louis moved on and found love in another person.

“Ok, that was enough, Styles”

As he could stop the river of thoughts that way, he stood up and walked straight to his bedroom. Harry didn’t even notice the moment he entered to his bathroom. Suddenly the cold water hit his head and back, giving him goose bumps all over his body.

Shivers were running down his spine and the tears finally rolling down his face. The whole world was out of focus because of his wet eyes.  And that overwhelming feeling of loneliness that had been oppressing his chest since the moment his nightmare started tightening his throat.

He couldn’t stand the silence, only broke by the sound of the shower. Harry exited the bathroom looking for something that would make some kind of noise or music. The TV wasn’t an option as long as he knew it was going to be full of news about him. He looked for his iPhone that was still on the coffee table collecting more messages and missed calls from his friends.

Only when the sad beat and the melancholic piano of _Ungoldy Hour_ started playing Harry realised that he was naked and felt the cold air against his expose skin. It took him less than five minutes to pick his clothes and go back to the sofa, fully dressed and with a notorious headache just behind his eyes.

[...]

Harry’s day just went by in a blur of systematic actions.

Pretend to be sleeping,

make some tea,

check his phone,

cry some more

and back to try to sleep.

He failed catastrophically each time he intended to do the first one and always stopped himself when the tears were about to fall down his face.

He was trying to avoid all kind of emotions, especially those related to Louis and his eternal melancholy. He didn’t want to remember how lonely he was, how much he needed to be loved and how stupid he was for craving that affection in people that didn’t feel the same way for him.

Sometime after the third cup of cold tea and another round of twenty missed calls Harry finally fell asleep.

[...]

The sound of the bell woke him up suddenly. Harry stood up in his sofa looking around in confusion, trying to understand what was going on around him. The bell rang once again and Harry finally remembered everything.

He walked lazily to the door and asked in a hoarse voice that didn’t seem his who was it outside.

“You finally feel like I’m relevant enough to answer me, don’t you Styles?” He would have never mistaken that voice.

“Nick? What are you doing here?” Still without opening the door Harry rested his back on the wall. He sighed deeply wishing with all his soul that Nick hadn’t come, just because he didn’t want to admit how relieved he felt now that he was outside the door. Was that alright? Was it ok to feel that safe just because one person was standing in the entrance hall of your apartment?

“I was just chilling outside in the snow and suddenly thought ‘Hey I should go and see my friend Harry, he’s surely having the time of his life’” A minute of silence followed his words. Harry could perfectly picture Nick sighing and pressing his forehead against the wooden door. “What d’you think Harry, uh?”

“I’m ok. You can hear me. Now leave please. I... I want to be alone, okay?”

“You’re not ok, Harry. Don’t fucking try to fool me with that.” Harry wasn’t talking so he rang the bell once again. “I want to know you’re not going to do something stupid.”

Harry’s heart broke a little after those words almost impossible to hear through the door between them. He took a deep breath and search for every single little piece of bravery that he had left on his body and open the door with his eyes closed.

He didn’t even get the time to open his eyes before he felt Nick’s arms wrapped around him tightly. It took just a second, maybe even less than that. Harry’s pain exploded in a thousand of tears, millions of them. His entire body trembled with sobs and he wasn’t even able to keep himself standing there.

Somehow, Nick managed to lead the two of them to Harry’s sofa. Then he let the younger cry all the time he needed, only breaking the sound of his cry to tell him softly that everything was going to be okay again.

After long minutes Harry was able to breathe properly again. He felt his face warm and his eyes were itching, probably tired of dropping so many tears. Nick looked down at his friend. Harry’s head was rested on his lap so he could cradle his fingers through his hair, knowing for a fact that it will help Harry to calm his nerves.

“Better there, hun?” Harry just left a little sound and stood up, readjusting his body to rest his head on Nick’s shoulder. Just a second after Nick pull Harry closer into a hug, breathing deeply the scent of his hair.

They stayed a few more minutes in silence. Grimmy’s eyes wandering along the room, trying to get some hints about how his friend was coping with the “alone time” he so stubbornly asked for. There were far too many empty mugs around the place; almost every flat surface had one. Nick also noticed the blankets lying on the floor, the phone connected to the stereo and just in that exactly moment he paid attention to the song that was filling the background. _Hurt_ by Eric Clapton _._ He sighed and let his arms hold Harry a little bit closer. The poor kid was destroyed at least.

When Harry pull apart the hug he rushed to the kitchen, followed just a second before by soft steps. They both took a sit over the counter and wait until the water in the kettle started boiling.

“You’re going to get intoxicated with tea, Haz” Commented Nick playfully, only half joking. He suddenly wondered if Harry was ingesting something more apart from his tea.

“Is that even possible?” Harry’s whole attention was focused on filling two mugs with the heated water.

“Even if it’s not, you’re probably going to make it.” Harry left a soft chuckle that lit a bit of a light in his eyes. Nick sighed in relief.  “Have you... Erm... Have you been eating, like... eating well?”

Harry froze with both cups in his hands. His eyes met Nick’s just for a second before he leaded his sight to the floor. Harry handed one of the cuppas lazily to his friend and murmured something similar to a “Yes”.

“You sound incredibly convincing, love.” Sarcasm clear in his voice. He let the kid breath for a few seconds while sipping the warm drink. “Seriously talking, Harry. What have you eaten? And don’t fucking try to lie to me.”

“I’m not so sure... Some biscuits? I think I ate a bit of chicken leftover yesterday.” He shrugged as if everything were just fine. “Is not that important, Nick. I haven’t been hungry, okay?”

“You have to eat still. It doesn’t matter if you don’t feel like it, you just _have_ to give some food to your body” Worry was clear on every single feature of Nick’s face, but he just couldn’t help it.

Since he had met Harry he always had this need of protecting him. That feeling though, was still strange to him. At first Nick had thought it maybe was because the poor kiddo was struggling the same kind of things he had. Harry had it even worse with all these people forcing him to hide his sexuality for the sake of One Direction’s image.

Time passed by and the relationship between them grew only stronger. Nick was there to talk to Harry every time he argued with Louis and he was almost the only who was able to comfort him when the ghost from their just-finished relationship came after him.

Nick became so attached to the young boy that even during tour they kept in touch, talking almost every day and messaging like crazy. Someday Nick realized he wasn’t there just because he wanted to protect Harry. He also needed him. He needed his cold head and gentle manners. He needed Harry to remind him that not all the people in this world were mean, to make him think twice before saying something hurtful and to help him learn how to say  “I’m sorry” after messing things up.

Yes, there were almost nine years between their ages, but they found a way to completely forget about that. They needed each other and complement each other in a way Nick would have never imagined when he met Harry a few years before.

“Nick? Nick!” A hand was waved in front of his eyes. Nick suddenly zoomed in and watched the beautiful yet so broken young boy staring at him with half a smirk twisting his lips upwards. “You absolutely zoomed out, mate”

“Yeah, sorry” He did his best to hide a slight blush he could feel lighting his cheeks.

For a moment his thoughts were suggesting something that has never came to his mind before, but that was definitely not the time to question such kind of things. He decided to focus on what Harry was trying to say.

“I was saying that I’m not starving myself, Nick. Don’t worry a second about things like that. I’ve should had eaten something, okay. I’ll make a proper dinner tonight. Happy?” Nick smiled kindly and nodded but suddenly pull a serious face.

“And what about you? Are _you_ happy?” Harry’s face lost all kind of life that he had gained the minutes before. His green eyes - darkened by tears and sorrow - looked for a point in the ceiling. He breathed in and out slowly.

“Can we not talk about this just now, please? Stay over for dinner, but just... I want to forget. Give me just a few minutes. Please.” Harry’s pleading eyes were way too much for Grimmy to cope with. He left the half empty mug on the counter and approach Harry with both arms wide open. He held the younger tightly and left a soft kiss to his temple.

“Let’s go to the living” Harry nodded twice and looked at Nick as if he was about to say something. He just shrugged and started walking.

Once they were seated again in the sofa Nick took the remote that was placed in the coffee table and turn the TV on as he would do every time he went to Harry’s home.

“NO!” The scream left Harry’s throat full of desperation and fear. His eyes were wide open and already shinning with tears. His face went even paler as the news’ presenter started talking. Nick was looking at Harry in pure perplexity, frozen in his place and not sure of what to do.

“Turn that off... Turn the TV off. Please.” Harry’s voice was now quite and shaky. He hid his face behind his hands and let his body sunk in the couch.

Nick suddenly got a bit of what the presenter was saying. She was talking about Harry. His eyes looked for the telly in the exact moment when they showed some clips of Harry acting all charming and sweet around Louis while the woman’s voice explain something about Larry Stylinson.

“Nick. Please.”

Grimmy turned the TV off and hurried to hold Harry again. He realised why Harry kept himself shut in his apartment. _Everyone_ was talking about him, even more than they usually did. And they were also talking about Louis and Harry and their supposed relationship. Nick knew better than anyone how much that kind of stuff hurt Harry.

“’m so sorry, Haz. I just didn’t think they were going to...”

“’s okay. I just don’t want to face any of this anymore.”

“But you will have to. Eventually.” Harry left a little hurting sound and then rested his back in the sofa letting his legs above of Nick’s lap.

“I’d prefer to stay here forever. How does that sound?”

“Terrible. And sad. And also a bit coward of you, Styles.” Harry’s look sharpened a bit to those words. “You _can’t_ stay in your apartment forever, Haz. And you can’t fly to a remote country and change your identity either.”

“I could try” He mumbled softly causing the both of them to smile a little.

“Seriously, you have to go out. You have to face the world and tell everyone that you’re proud of who you are. You’re an amazing person, Harry. You’re extremely talented and you have a band that relies on you to be complete. You just can’t drop everything. You are _needed._ ”

Harry turned to his side, hiding his face in the couch. “Shut it.”

As much as Grimmy loved the guy, Harry could also get on his nerves rather easily. Right in that moment he was about to lost all his temper. But he tried to focus on how broken Harry was instead. He needed comfort, not someone yelling at him.

“Come on, Harry.” He tickled a little his side trying to pull him up gently. Harry removed his hands rapidly. Nick couldn’t resist the urge to slap him verbally much longer. “What’s wrong with you, kid?”

Surprisingly, Harry stood up in a second. His face was all green eyes glistening with tears, wet eyelashes, rosy cheeks and the stream of recent tears running down his pale skin. Nick decided to wait in silence until the younger boy decided to speak. And he wasn’t so sure why, but his heart started beating a bit faster the moment he stare directly at Harry’s eyes.

Meanwhile, Harry was doing his best to hold back some feelings that he didn’t want nor need to feel in that precise moment. He just wanted Nick to hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He didn’t want this all worried and caring version of his friend.

Well, maybe he was lying in that last one. Maybe he liked that Nick cared so much about him but in that moment he just needed everyone to let him be as sad and depressed as he wanted. He’d been holding all his feelings for way too long and he wouldn’t do it any longer.

“Are you asking it for real? What’s wrong with me? _I’m gay_ and everybody hates me!”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Harry rolled his eyes. Nick found it hard to keep himself cool. “ _I_ don’t hate you and I know the guys don’t do it either. Let alone your family and what about your fans? I can assure at least half of them don’t hate you. That’s like nine millions people on your side, Haz!”

“You know I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Buy you should! Because those are the “everyones” that really count, the ones which are worth it. Not those assholes from the media and the stupid homophobes.”

Harry remained silent for a moment with his eyes locked on his coffee table which had apparently become incredibly interesting.

“Lou does.” It was such a soft mumbled sentence that Nick wasn’t sure to have listened to it correctly.

“What?” A hand flew up to cup Harry’s cheek gently until he could find his eyes.

“Louis hates me. He must hate me so much right now.”

Once again Harry was looking broken and vulnerable and it reminded Nick so much of the last time he was like that that it was impossible for him to hold his tears. Grimmy hold Harry tightly rocking their bodies lazily trying to cocoon him a bit.

“He does not hate you, Harry. Louis would never hate you.”

“But he does. I know he does. He hates me since that fucking song got leaked. He’ll never forgive me for that, Nick. Never.”

“Shh. Don’t talk like that. You know Louis loves you, Haz. And he understands how you felt back then. Remember that he told you he wasn’t angry at all?”

“But he was. He must’ve been. I’d told him a million times that we were over, that I was happy for him and Eleanor. I told him that we were friends that he could trust me. And I was lying! I just wanted him back with me...”

At that point Harry was full on crying, sobs barely letting him finish his sentences. Nick didn’t know what to do other than hold him and left small kisses in his hair and soft caresses in his cheeks.

He knew what Harry was talking about. He was there when _Don’t let me go_ got leaked and a part of Harry’s world broke down. He had been working so hard on putting his friendship with Louis together step by step, even if he had still been completely gone for him.

Nick helped Harry to carry on after the break up and to keep him together when Louis started dating Eleanor. He was one to tell him to write and record a song to free some of the feelings he had for Louis. Nick thought maybe that way Harry would easy a bit the weight in his chest. And for a few months it worked well. Harry did felt a bit more relieved... Until the asshole he worked with put the song out so everyone could listen to it.

It took a good week of comforting cuddling, sappy movies and lots of tea to make Harry feel a bit better... or at least strong enough to talk with Louis.

Everything turned out pretty well if they asked Nick. Louis wasn’t mad or angry. He was just a bit confused of why Harry never talked to him, never told him that he felt that bad with Eleanor around. They ended up hugging and crying in each other arms and Nick never understood why that moment was so bittersweet in his memory when he was supposed to feel good for his friend.

Now he was holding a broken Harry again and Nick wasn’t sure if the ache in his chest was because of the image of Harry suffering that much, or the fact that he was suffering for Louis. Still. After all the time that had passed by, all the talks they both had had about the topic and a few boys Harry had met in L.A. Harry was still completely gone for Louis and most of his fear and sadness was because of him.

Grimmy found out that he couldn’t stand those thoughts.

Why was Louis that important to Harry? Yes, they were probably the first love of each other’s life but Louis had already got over their relationship. Why did Harry stick to the past and forgot that he was living in the present?

Harry had plenty of people who loved him for who he was, Louis was of course among them but there were many, many more. Why did he just dismiss everyone else? Why does it have to be precisely Louis’ love the one who make him suffer for? Didn’t he realise how much Nick loved him too?

Grimmy bit his lip nervously. Harry wasn’t crying anymore but he was silently sobbing. Nick thought that maybe he had just ran out of tears.

“You okay?” He only got a nod as an answer. “D’you want me to make dinner?” Nick Grimshaw... _cooking?_ “Or maybe order something?”

“Just homemade food is eaten in this house, Nick. You know that.” Harry’s voice was deep and rough. He chuckled a bit, the sound more like a cough than a laugh. He tried to straighten himself a bit in the sofa, rubbing his eyes tough it was impossible to make the itching feeling disappear.

“Would you prefer pasta or a stew? I’m positive I have some meat in the fridge... Nick? You there mate?”

Harry looked at his friend worriedly. He was trying his best to act like everything was okay, or at least a little better. It took a lot of mental-self-encouragement to speak loudly enough to be heard and even more to drag his body up and stand in front of the sofa. Harry thought that maybe if he showed himself a bit composed Grimmy wouldn’t worry that much.

Harry didn’t want Nick to care that much for him, or maybe he did wanted it but simply couldn’t understand it.

Harry was also afraid. He was afraid of how comfortable Nick’s arms were and how much he felt like home when he held him. Maybe he was preoccupied because Nick had been the only who had made him laugh since he came out. Maybe he was terrified by the feeling bubbling in the bottom of his stomach when Nick smiled at him or the need of caressing his face lightly when Nick looked at him with bright and mischievous’ eyes after a witty –and dumb– joke.

He could perfectly feel his heart froze at the sound of Grimmy’s laugh. And Harry knew, he just knew that anything good could come out of those feelings. He knew it because he had felt the exact same way with Louis. Back then he had thought they were meant to be.

But they weren’t and when their relationship came to an end he suffered a pain he would have never imagined to feel as a result of a break up. He couldn’t stand the idea of going through the same thing with Nick. They were friends and he was going to use all that was at his hands to make things stay that way.

“Pasta would be good” Grimmy mumbled the words quietly.

Harry looked at Nick and found a sad frame facing the floor. A strange fear washed over his body and he repositioned himself next to his friend, arms instantly drifting to his shoulders. Harry pulled Nick nearer his body until he could rest his chin at the top of his head.

“Now what’s wrong with _you_?” Harry’s heart was beating erratically, the exact same way Nick’s was beating too. But neither of them could notice it, both men too deep in their thoughts and their own fears.

Nick broke the embrace so he could fix his eyes on Harry, taking all the beauty and the distress in him. His world disappeared into those green eyes that were looking at him nervously. He wasn’t what Harry wanted or what he needed to be happy, but Nick couldn’t help himself from wishing to be the one whose love Harry crave for.

“ _I_ don’t hate you, Harry” It was soft and little and Nick wasn’t sure if Harry had actually heard it. The strange look in the younger eyes told him that he had. He took a deep breath and tried to forget everything except for the warm feeling that comes with a full-shown-dimples’-smile and sparkling emerald eyes. “I _love_ you.”

It was a moment of perplexity muffled with a deep silence. Harry couldn’t understand what he had just listened. Nick couldn’t believe he actually had said it. Oh if they had been able to listen to each other hearts! Maybe the doubts would have been fewer and Harry would have replied him immediately with and “I love you too.”

But they couldn’t, and Harry didn’t. Nick felt his world splitting apart slowly and painfully because Harry didn’t say a thing and his eyes were screaming a lot of things but none of them was love.

Grimmy chose to pick up the remaining pieces of his dignity and stood up without saying a word. Somehow he managed to move his feet towards the front door. He realised it took a devastating effort to breath properly with his chest already begging for shed tears and furious sobs.

“Where are you going?”

Harry’s voice was small, minimum and incredibly broken. His eyes were pleading for things that Nick couldn’t comprehend. Harry’s whole body was shivering and he found it difficult to stand up and walk a few steps. Harry needed to be nearer, closer. Together.

Nick took a step back suddenly feeling scared. He wasn’t any longer the cocky radio presenter always ready for a good joke and a massive laugh. He didn’t know who that guy was. All that he could remember in that moment was how weaker Harry made him feel and how little he seemed to mean for the youngster. And because of that the word that came out of Harry’s rosy lips didn’t make sense at all to him.

“Stay” Harry took a step more and Nick was able to see his bottom lip trembling, retaining the urge to cry.

“I think you better have dinner by yourself, Haz. I don’t want to disturb...”

“No. Stay, forever.” And without other preamble Harry walked the distance between them and placed his lips over Nick’s. 

It was timid and feathery like, they didn’t even move. Nick left a relieved breath and led a hand up to Harry’s cheek, his thumb caressing the pale skin. They pulled apart slowly, scared of everything and anything at the same time.

“I assume you love me too, then?” Harry bit his lip and looked deep into Nick’s eyes. Then he nodded one time.

“But please don’t break me.”

“I won’t, I promise.” Nick pecked his lips rapidly and a little smile crept into Harry’s lips. Grimmy smiled too, with that foolishly-in-love-smile he had always laughed at. “I love you”

“I love you too, Nick. I love you so fucking much.” Harry tilt his head a little, ready for another kiss but interrupted by Grimmy’s laugh.

“No cursing, Styles! What would your mother say?” Harry rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but admire the playful smirk Nick was pulling right then.

“Just kiss me, fool” He shoot a lopsided grin and Nick just laughed again.

“You took the words out of my mouth”

Their lips met again but this time it was fearless and loving. It was pure and sweet fond and bright and real and all the sappy words Harry liked to use.

And maybe with that kiss Harry realised he hadn’t to be lonely, that he deserved to be loved. Maybe Nick understood that he was capable to love someone and to receive love too.

And maybe after they slept together for the first time that night, Nick hold Harry’s naked body close to his chest and mumbled soft words before falling asleep.

“I won’t ever let you go, y’know?”

_“... If this is love please don’t break me_

_I’m giving up so_

_Just catch me.”_

_Catch Me - Demi Lovato_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and well, kudos are really appreciate it and if you would like to drop a comment and tell me what do you think of this that would mean the world to me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
